


Eulenwahrheit

by HadesEye



Series: Shingeki no Kyojin One-Shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesEye/pseuds/HadesEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine unerwartete Begegnung, ein wenig Alkohol und jede Menge Regen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eulenwahrheit

Das Mondlicht fiel durch das schmale Fenster in der Wand gegenüber, floss silbrig zwischen den soliden Gitterstäben der Zelle hindurch und malte nahezu schwarze Streifen auf den unebenen Boden. Auf dem schmalen Bett in der Mitte regte sich eine schlanke Gestalt, schwerfällig rollte sie sich zusammen, nur um sich im nächsten Augenblick schmerzhaft stöhnend zu verkrampfen. Zitternd lag der Körper in der Dunkelheit, bebende Finger umklammerten das harte, dünne Kissen und drückten es an die Brust des Jungen. Ein brauner Schupf lugte unter dem in die Jahre gekommenen Stoff der überraschend sauberen Decke hervor. In der Ecke der geräumigen, aber leeren Zelle tropfte es feucht von der Wand. Draußen vor dem Fenster heulte ein Sturm und trieb Regenschwaden vor sich her, machte aus kahlen Bäumen in Schatten gehüllte Riesen, die mit gierigen, spindeldürren Fingern nach etwas zu greifen schienen.

Mit einem lautlosen Schrei erwachte der Junge und richtete sich kerzengerade im Bett auf, seine Atmung ging keuchend und er schnappte verzweifelt und mit weit aufgerissenen Lidern nach dringend benötigtem Sauerstoff. Tränen sammelten sich in den dunklen Augen, drohten zu fallen und wurden in einer harschen Bewegung fortgewischt, als der Erwachte sich mit einem verwaschenen Ärmel über das Gesicht fuhr. Langsam verblasste das Grauen, in dem er sich wähnte und seine Gedanken fanden den Weg in die Realität. Fort von stierenden Blicken verachtender Fremder und hasserfüllten Worten. Fort von Schmerzen und schweren Geschützen, berechnenden alten Männern und ängstlichen Schreien.  
Kühle Ketten umschlossen seine schmalen Handgelenke und schränkten seine Bewegungsfreiheit erheblich ein, als er an die Bettkante rutschte und die Decke zur Seite schlug. Der über einen Bettpfosten gehängte Schlüssel, ein Zugeständnis eines Vorgesetzten, kratzte leise im Schloss und mit einem Knacken öffneten sich die Fesseln. Wundgescheuerte Haut heilte in sekundenschnelle und war so gut wie neu, als der Junge die Tür seines Gefängnisses erreichte und gegen die Stäbe klopfte. Eine Antwort blieb aus.

Gedankenverloren lehnte der Gefangene sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Stahl, rutschte daran hinab, bis er auf dem kalten Steinboden saß und die Arme in einer einsamen Geste um die angezogenen Knie schlang, das Gesicht dazwischen vergraben. Sekunden vergingen, Minuten voller stiller Gedanken und abermals begann der junge Körper zu zittern, die Kälte kroch in alle Glieder.  
Das Gewitter hatte die alte Burg nun vollständig erreicht und statt des Mondlichts flammte hin und wieder ein gleißender Blitz auf, gefolgt von krachendem Donner, der den Stein vibrieren ließ. Schnelle Schritte erklangen gedämpft durch die solide Holztür zur Treppe, eine übermütige Stimme fluchte und schimpfte mit mehr Energie, als der bebende Junge am Boden in diesem Moment hätte aufbringen können. Dann drehte sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss und die Tür wurde mit so viel Wucht aufgestoßen, dass der stählerne Beschlag eine Vertiefung in den Stein der Wand schlug. "Eren!" Die Braunhaarige in der Tür schien viel zu energiegeladen für die nächtliche Stunde, doch ihr aufgeregter Ruf ließ den Angesprochenen grinsen und sich vom Boden erheben, um mit kalten Fingern die Stäbe zu umfassen, die ihn von der Freiheit trennten.

"Hast du mich schon erwartet?" Eren schüttelte den Kopf, was dem beinahe wahnsinnigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der Frau keinen Abbruch tat. "Ich denke, das Gewitter hat mich geweckt", antwortete er und einen Moment überkam ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen für seine Lüge, doch seine Träume war er noch nicht bereit zu teilen. Ein neugieriger Blick trat in die aufgerissenen Augen der Älteren und sie kam dem Gefangenen so nahe, dass dieser ein paar Schritte zurück stolperte.  
"Hanji? Warum sind Sie hier?" Eren konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Wissenschaftlerin ihn aus Spaß mitten in der Nacht besuchen kam, andererseits konnte er die Frau nie einschätzen, in seinen Augen war sie unberechenbar. "Wie schön, dass du fragst, Eren", kam die begeisterte Antwort und der Tonfall sagte dem Jungen, dass eine lange Erklärung und viele Theorien folgen würden. "Bevor Sie es mir erklären, könnte ich wohl…" Seine Stimme klang aus und er trat von einem Bein auf das andere, um seine Intention zu verdeutlichen. Hanji nickte sofort und blinzelte, als ihr eine Idee kam. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen veränderte sich und sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch der Jüngere unterbrach sie, bevor die Worte ihre Lippen verlassen konnten. "Allein."

Schmollend sah Hanji ihn an, doch sie wusste, dass sie - trotz aller Liebe zur Wissenschaft - dem Jungen ein wenig Privatsphäre zugestehen musste. Ergeben seufzend schob sie den passenden Schlüssel ins Schloss der Zelle und ließ die Gitter mit einem leisen Quietschen nach innen aufschwingen. Sie konnte das Thema später ansprechen, wenn Eren mehr Vertrauen zu ihr aufgebaut hatte. Er faszinierte sie wie kaum ein anderer, seine Fähigkeit, sich in einen Titanen zu verwandeln, aus dem Nichts einen riesigen Körper zu schaffen war in ihren Augen etwas wundervolles und sie liebte das neue Wissen, das jedes neue Experiment mit sich brachte.  
Der Braunhaarige dankte ihr und huschte flink aus der Tür, die Treppe hinauf und murmelte etwas zustimmendes, als sie ihn aufgeregt mahnte, sich zu beeilen.  
Vermutlich wollte sie testen, welche Auswirkungen das Gewitter auf einen Titanen hatte, oder sie wollte ihn vom Blitz treffen lassen und schauen, ob und in welchem Zustand er einen solchen Schock überleben konnte. Andererseits würde sie allerdings streng darauf achten, dass er überlebte und dafür sollte Eren dankbar sein.

Die alte Burg, das Hauptquartier der Aufklärungseinheit, schien menschenleer und die leichten Schritte des Brünetten hallten durch die steinernen Gänge. Die Luft war ständig in Bewegung, der Wind suchte sich seinen Weg durch undichte Fenster und unter Türen hindurch und brachte die feuchte Nachtluft von draußen herein. Es war Herbst und noch nicht allzu kalt, doch die Tage wurden deutlich kürzer und die Temperatur sank nach Sonnenuntergang auf fast unangenehme Werte.  
Der Keller, in dem Eren seine Zelle hatte, war einer der kältesten Orte im Gebäude, doch meistens machte seine erhöhte Körpertemperatur das wieder wett. Heute jedoch war er froh, dem Raum für einige Zeit entkommen zu sein, auch wenn er wusste, dass Hanji nach ihm suchen würde, wenn er nicht schnell zurückkam. Sein Traum hatte ihn bis ins tiefste Innere aufgewühlt, war er doch voller Gewalt und Schmerz, Angst und Verachtung sich selbst gegenüber gewesen. Schon die Erinnerung ließ seine Kehle rau und eng werden.  
Frische Luft wäre jetzt das Richtige, er würde auf die nächstgelegenste Dachterrasse gehen und tief durchatmen, dann würde er zurück gehen und die Experimente, welche die Wissenschaftlerin auch geplant hatte über sich ergehen lassen, nahm er sich vor. Hanji würde kaum merken, dass er nicht wirklich das getan hatte, das er sie glauben ließ.

Die Tür zum Dach war nicht so dick und schwer wie die Kellertür, doch wegen des Windes musste er sich dagegen stemmen, um sie zu öffnen und seine blanken Füße rutschten über den Boden, als er versuchte zu vermeiden, dass sie laut ins Schloss krachte, indem er eine der aufgerollten Wäscheleinen, die neben der Tür hingen, in die Öffnung schob. Er musste unbedingt verhindern, die anderen Bewohner des Hauptquartiers zu wecken. Um seine Freunde musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, die Rekrutenquartiere waren in einem anderen Flügel des Gebäudes lokalisiert, doch ganz in der Nähe befand sich das Zimmer seines direkten Vorgesetzten und Aufpassers und er wollte niemals erfahren, wie Levi reagieren würde, wenn man ihn mitten in der Nacht ohne Grund aufweckte. Der Mann war schon am Tag beängstigend genug und für seine gewalttätigen Lehren und seine miserable Laune bekannt, die jeder der Rekruten schon am eigenen Leib erfahren hatten - einige mehr als andere und Eren Jäger schien eins seiner Lieblingsopfer zu sein, auch wenn dieser ihn dafür einfach nicht hassen oder fürchten konnte. Seine beste Freundin Mikasa hatte hingegen absolut keine Furcht, ihre Meinung über den Höherrangigen zu äußern und sparte außer dessen Hörweite auch niemals an nur zum Teil ernstgemeinten Morddrohungen und Beleidigungen für die Dinge, die er ihrem Freund antat.

Die Dunkelheit und Regenschleier schränkten Erens Sicht ein, doch er fand Halt an der Wand neben dem Eingang und schob sich daran entlang zur gut kniehohen Ummauerung, hinter der es viele Meter in die Tiefe ging. Trotz der Gefahr fürchtete der Junge sich nicht, der Boden verschwand im Grau des Wassers und verschleierte die Möglichkeit eines schmerzhaften Falles. Zunächst wollte er sich auf die Umfriedung setzen, doch die Nässe machte den Stein rutschig und Eren beschloss, sich im Sicheren zu bewegen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer zum Gebäude. Er war gerade groß genug, um auch im Sitzen über die niedrige Umgrenzung schauen zu können und sein Blick verlor sich zwischen dem stetigen Prasseln der Tropfen und der angenehmen Leere seiner Gedanken. Der Regen durchnässte seine Kleidung, bis sie ihm schwer am Körper hing, doch das schien der Braunhaarige gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Das helle Hemd klebte ihm am Brust und Rücken, die dunkelgraue Stoffhose ein feuchtes schwarz und das Lederband mit dem Schlüssel um seinen Hals ein vertrautes, unsichtbares Gewicht, das seine Schultern niederdrückte. Er wollte nicht nachdenken, ließ das Wasser an sich herunterrinnen, als könne es sämtliche Sorgen mit sich spülen, doch das würde wohl immer ein Traum bleiben.

"Jäger."

Erschrocken zuckte sein Eren beim Klang seines Namens zusammen - Hanji hatte ihn gefunden, er war zu lange weg gewesen, viel zu lange! Sie würde ihn niemals wieder allein gehen lassen. Schuldbewusst ließ er seinen Blick über die dunkelbraunen Stiefel wandern, verharrte kurz über dem Knöchel seines Gegenübers, drauf und dran sich zu verteidigen, seine Gedanken rasten und überschlugen sich auf der Suche nach einer Ausrede. Warum hatte er sie bloß versucht auszutricksen? Er war nicht Amin, sein bester Freund mochte ein Genie sein, das sich selbst aus solch einer Situation herausreden konnte, doch das half ihm jetzt nicht weiter. Mikasas Weg wäre der schweigsame, er kannte ihren Blick, mit dem sie sich hieraus befreien könnte. Doch er war Eren, der sture Junge, der mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wollte und dessen Wille ihn hierher gebracht hatte. Er würde dafür geradestehen, was er getan hatte.  
Entschlossen schluckte er, ließ seinen Blick höher wandern, über den Rand der hohen Stiefelschäfte, die kräftigen Oberschenkel, über die sich die Riemen der 3D-Manöver-Ausrüstung spannten. Die schmalen Hüften, der flache Bauch - war Hanji schon immer so eckig gewesen? Er hatte sie nicht ganz so muskulös in Erinnerung, dafür aber irgendwie größer. Der offensichtlich trainierte Bauch unter dem weißen Hemd ging in eine ebenso flache Brust unter der Uniformjacke über und spätestens jetzt dämmerte es Eren, dass er komplett falsch gelegen hatte.

Die Person vor ihm war weder Hanji, noch war sie allgemein weiblich. Die breiten Schultern strahlten trotz der kleinen Statur des Mannes eine Macht aus, die aus der Gewohnheit stammte, Befehle zu erteilen und deren Durchführung scharfäugig zu überwachen ohne in Frage gestellt zu werden. Und Eren kannte nur zwei Männer, die hier im Hauptquartier eine solche Ausstrahlung hatten. Zu seinem Leidwesen war eine davon deutlich größer als er und so musste er kein Genie sein, um erraten zu können, dass das Gesicht über dem nassen, aber charakteristisch anstandslos sauberen, weißen Halstuch zu seinem Aufpasser gehörte. Er war vom Regen in die Traufe geraten. "Levi-Heichou…" Seinen Mut zusammennehmend, blickte er dem Mann direkt in die Augen und versuchte, unter dem stahlharten Blick der sturmgrauen Augen nicht in sich zusammenzuschrumpfen.Das schwarze Haar seines vorgesetzten Offiziers hing Levi nass ins Gesicht, die Tropfen perlten über seine hohen Wangenknochen und nahmen von dort den Weg über den energischen Kiefer zum Kinn hinab, wo sie sich in die Tiefe stürzten. Er wirkte nicht, als hätte er geschlafen, doch da konnte Eren er sich nicht sicher sein, denn er hatte den Älteren noch nie in einem müden oder erschöpften Zustand gesehen. 

"Was machst du hier? Hat das Miststück wieder was angestellt?" Levi schnalzte verächtlich mit der Zunge und Eren atmete erleichtert auf, als der blaugraue Blick sich von ihm abwand und die Tür fixierte. So schnell er konnte, stand er auf und salutierte, um seine Lage nicht noch zu verschlimmern. "Hanji ist unten in der Zelle, sie wollte ein neues Experiment durchführen, Sir. Ich wollte vorher nur kurz frische Luft schnappen und werde mich sofort wieder nach unten begeben, Sir", brachte er stockend hervor und einen Moment lang schien es, als versteife Levi sich bei seinen Worten. "Halt die Klappe und setz dich wieder hin. Ihre Experimente kann sich diese Wahnsinnige sonstwohin schieben, ich hab Besseres zu tun, als mir wegen ihr die Nacht um die Ohren zu schlagen." Eren schaute verdutzt, gehorchte aber und ließ sich im Schneidersitz wieder zu Boden gleiten. Das hatte er fast vergessen. Levi musste jedes der Experimente an Eren genehmigen und zugegen sein, falls die Versuche aus dem Ruder liefen. Im schlimmsten Fall würde der Mann Eren töten müssen.

Von seinen eigenen Gedanken abgelenkt, bemerkte er den kurzen Anflug von Ekel auf Levis Gesicht nicht und auch das kurze Flackern eines weicheren Gefühls in den sonst so kalten Irden entging ihm. Dafür bemerkte der Jüngere jedoch, dass das weiße Hemd seines Vorgesetzten ebenso nass war, wie sein eigenes und die harten Muskeln darunter deutlich preisgab. Auch die helle Uniformhose schien noch enger zu sitzen als gewöhnlich, anders als das Oberteil jedoch, war sie von festerem Stoff und ließ die blasse Haut darunter nicht erkennen. Errötend schüttelte der Brünette den Kopf und wandte den Blick ab. Was war bloß mit ihm los?  
Die ruckartige Bewegung lenkte Levis Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Schützling und Schüler und eine dunkle Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. Wurde der Jüngere etwa krank? Hanji wäre sicherlich hoch erfreut über einen menschlichen Titanen mit Fieber. "Solange ihm noch kein Dampf aus den Ohren kommt, wird's wohl in Ordnung sein", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige leise und schnaubte verächtlich.

"Sir?" Im Sitzen war Eren ein gutes Stück kleiner als der noch immer stehende Levi, welchem es gefiel, wenigstens jetzt einmal auf den Größeren herabblicken zu können, auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte. "Vergiss es."  
"Sir, Hanji wartet im Keller auf mich-", begann der Sitzende wieder, doch Levi fiel ihm schroff ins Wort. "Dann lass sie warten, tut dieser Verrückten auch mal gut." Seine Worte klangen unfreundlich und schlecht gelaunt, doch für Eren, der jeden Tag mit dem Kleineren zu tun hatte, klangen sie schon beinahe schadenfroh. Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden.  
"Sir-", setzte der Brünette ein weiteres Mal an, doch ein Tritt in seine Seite brachte ihn effektiv zum Schweigen, während er sich die Rippen haltend versuchte, seine Atmung zu regulieren. Der Schmerz verblasste und ein Blick nach oben zeigte ihm, dass der Ältere ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Als er allerdings sicher sein konnte, dem Jüngeren nichts gebrochen zu haben, schweifte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu dem nassen Steinboden neben Eren ab und er verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. "Weißt du eigentlich wie viele Bakterien du dir einfängst, wenn du dich mit dem Hintern einfach auf den Boden pflanzt? Ist ja widerlich", kommentierte er und verlagerte sein Gewicht vom rechten auf das linke Bein, Erens fragende Augen ignorierend.

Der Regen hatte noch immer nicht nachgelassen, doch die Luft im inneren der Burg war feucht und roch trotz der ständigen Zirkulation abgestanden und modrig, weshalb der Kleinere kein Bedürfnis verspürte, dorthin zurückzukehren. Doch im Regen herumzustehen und dem Sturm Angriffsfläche zu bieten war auch nicht angenehm, besonders mit der leichten Verstauchung, welche er sich beim letzten Kampfeinsatz zugezogen hatte. Erneut beäugte er den Boden neben Eren und rümpfte die Nase, bevor er seufzte und sich an den Sitzenden wandte: "Kein Wort zu irgendwem!" Wie kam er bloß immer auf solche Ideen? Ergeben näherte er sich dem Brünetten soweit wie möglich, bevor er sich nach hinten fallen ließ um seitlich sitzend in dessen Schoß zu landen. Wenigstens kam er so nicht in Kontakt mit dem ganzen Ungeziefer auf dem Boden. Der Jüngere war nass, aber warm und gab ein ganz passables Sitzkissen ab, befand Levi und entspannte sich ein wenig, mit der Schulter gegen Erens Brust gelehnt.  
Vollkommen sprachlos und leuchtend rot im Gesicht, starrte dieser den Mann in seinem Schoß an, der es sich dort gemütlich gemacht zu haben schien. Das Gehirn unter dem braunen Schopf arbeitete auf Hochtouren, doch kein gescheiter Gedanke wollte sich die Ehre geben. Erst jetzt fiel dem Jüngeren die silberne Flasche in der Hand seines Vorgesetzten auf, die dieser nun zum Mund führte, den letzten Schluck trank und den Behälter dann von sich weg schleuderte. Eren erinnerte sich, dass er so eine zuvor schon einmal gesehen hatte. Dot Pixis, einer der hochrangigsten Offiziere, denen er in seinem Leben begegnet war, hatte hin und wieder aus solch einer Flasche getrunken und sie auch dem Jungen angeboten. Die Flüssigkeit hatte im Hals gebrannt und war sofort wieder ausgespuckt worden.

Levi trank also Alkohol. Vielleicht war er betrunken? Jetzt wo dem Größeren das bewusst wurde, nahm er auch den leichten Geruch nach Hochprozentigem wahr, der den Mann umgab. Zuvor hatte er es unterbewusst den Reinigungsmitteln zugeschrieben, mit denen der Schwarzhaarige die Rekruten manchmal stundenlang die Burg säubern ließ. Doch andererseits hatte er niemals wirklich danach gerochen. Ihm schien gewöhnlich immer ein leichter Duft anzuhaften, den Eren zwar mit Sauberkeit und frisch gewaschener Wäsche verband, der jedoch mit dem penetranten Geruch von Reinigungsmitteln nichts gemein hatte. Der Ältere duftete vielmehr nach zarten Magnolien und ein bisschen nach einem verschneiten Wintermorgen. Doch Levi wirkte eigentlich absolut nicht betrunken.  
Verlegen räusperte der Jüngere sich und schaffte es nicht, in die forschenden Augen des auf ihm sitzenden zu blicken, seine Finger krallten sich in den nassen Stoff der Hose, bis seine Knöchel weiß wurden und seine Nervosität schien sich ins Unendliche steigern zu wollen, die Hitze in seinen Wangen ließ sein Gesicht glühen. Levi hingegen wirkte gelassen wie immer und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter des Größeren, die tropfenden Strähnen seines Ponys in Erens Halsbeuge verursachten diesem eine Gänsehaut, als der Mann seine Wange gegen das entblößte Schlüsselbein und seine Stirn in die Wärme am Hals des Brünetten schmiegte.

Ein Beben ging durch den Größeren, seine Welt wurde komplett auf den Kopf gestellt und seine Verwirrung fand ihren Höhepunkt, als Levi sich so zurücklehnte, dass Eren aus Reflex seinen Arm um den Rücken des Kleineren schlingen musste, um zu vermeiden, dass sein Vorgesetzter von seinem Schoß kippte. Die Situation war so surreal, dass er erst bemerkte, dass er auch den zweiten Arm um den Schwarzhaarigen gelegt hatte, als dieser ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich gab. Beinahe hätte der Jüngere erschrocken aufgeschrien, die Arme zurückgezogen und wäre aufgesprungen, als der gegen ihn gelehnte Körper sich etwas bewegte und eine eiskalte Nase sich gegen die kleine Kuhle in seiner Halsbeuge drückte und er erstarrte, als Wimpern federleicht gegen seine Haut flatterten.

"Sir?" Seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich hoch und Unsicherheit und Verwirrung waren deutlich hörbar. "Halt die Klappe." Levis Befehl war stahlhart, sein Tonfall dunkel wie immer und geradezu seidig, enthielt jedoch einen rauen Unterton. Wieder herrschte Stille, welche lediglich vom Regen um sie herum gebrochen wurde. Der Ältere seufzte zufrieden, langsam kehrte die Wärme in seine Glieder zurück, ausgehend von den Stellen, an denen er den Jüngeren berührte und ein warmer Duft nach Vanille und etwas, das Levi in Ermangelung einer besseren Beschreibung als Sonnenschein bezeichnen würde, umgab ihn. Es war nicht der penetrante Geruch wie die Parfüms der hohen Herrschaften auf den ganzen sozialen Veranstaltungen, zu deren Teilnahme sein Freund und Vorgesetzter Erwin Smith ihn hatte zwingen müssen, sondern etwas zutiefst Natürliches, dass dem Jungen anhaftete. Du bist betrunken, schien sein Kopf ihm sagen zu wollen, du denkst nicht mehr klar. Doch die Stimme seiner Vernunft war leise und verklang. Er wusste irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf, dass er Eren mit seinem Verhalten vollkommen verwirrte, doch er wusste auch, dass der Jüngere diese untypische Situation nicht weiterverraten würde. Der Junge war ein Idiot, hitzköpfig und oft viel zu leicht zu verärgern, doch er war auch respektvoll und ehrlich, leidenschaftlich und loyal. Außerdem hatte er beeindruckende, lebendig wirkende Augen in einer unbeschreiblichen Farbe, die je nach Gemütszustand vom grünblaue ins blaugrüne wechselte.  
Und scheinbar holte den Älteren seine Müdigkeit der letzten Tage voller Arbeit und der kurzen und durchgemachten Nächte ein, denn er murmelte zufrieden etwas Unverständliches, gähnte und schmiegte sich eng gegen den warmen Körper neben sich.

Eren saß wie erstarrt da, spürte die leichten Bewegungen, hörte die Müdigkeit und fühlte sich trotz des mittlerweile ein wenig nachlassenden Regens wie in einem Traum gefangen, als kühle, nasse Lippen sich gegen seinen Hals bewegten und sein Herz zum rasen brachten. Levi war betrunken, redete er sich ein, der Ältere wusste nicht was er tat. Und morgen würde er den Größeren bestrafen, selbst wenn dieser eigentlich nichts dafür konnte. Es war kalt und nass und langsam kroch die Kälte dem Jüngeren in die Knochen. "Sir?" Als keine Antwort kam, lauschte er noch eine Weile dem stetigen Atem, den er auch warm gegen seine Halsbeuge spüren konnte, bevor er beschloss, sich und den Anderen nicht noch weiter einer möglichen Erkältung aussetzen zu wollen. Wer wusste, wie lange Levi schon im Regen gestanden hatte, bevor er zu Eren gekommen war.  
Vorsichtig, als hantiere er mit zierlichen Gläsern oder zerbrechlichem Porzellan, löste er seine Umarmung und schob einen Arm unter die Kniekehlen des Mannes auf seinem Schoß, bedacht darauf, diesen nicht aufzuwecken. Vielleicht konnte er Levi in dessen Zimmer bringen und der Ältere würde denken, er habe nur geträumt. Vielleicht würde er sich auch einfach gar nicht erinnern.

Den Halt des zweiten Arms hinter dem Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen festigend, erhob der Größere sich vom unbequem gewordenen, nasskalten Steinboden und setzte zögerlich einen Fuß vor den anderen, darauf achtend, den Mann auf seinen Armen nicht mehr zu bewegen, als unbedingt notwendig. Die Tür war ein Hindernis, ein großes sogar, doch glücklicherweise hatte der Wind nachgelassen und es gelang Eren, seinen bloßen Fuß in die Öffnung zu schieben und diese zu weiten, bis er hindurchpasste, ohne irgendwo anzuecken. Dann schlüpfte er hindurch und war heilfroh, dass die Tür mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zurück gegen das Knäul der Wäscheleine fiel, anstatt laut ins Schloss zu schlagen. Doch kaum hatte er ein Hindernis überwunden, stand er wenig später vor dem Nächsten. Vor ihm führte eine enge Holztreppe hinab in den unter ihnen liegenden Stock, in dem sich die Räume der höhergestellten Offiziere befanden. Stufe für Stufe stieg er hinunter, hielt immer wieder an und verspannte sich ängstlich, als er gedämpftes Husten aus einem der Zimmer hörte. Plötzlich regte sich der Mann in seinen Armen und Eren fürchtete, sein Herz müsse stehen bleiben, als Levis Hände, die zuvor bequem in dessen Schoß gelegen hatten, sich hoben. Der ganze Körper folgte der Bewegung, wandte sich seinem Träger zu und starke Arme umschlangen dessen Hals, erwärmte, weiche Lippen drückten sich gegen eine Stelle kurz unter dem Ohr des Brünetten.

Stocksteif wartete der Junge ab, minutenlang stand er einfach in der Dunkelheit, zu ängstlich, sich zu bewegen, mitten auf der Treppe. Dann war der Spuk vorbei, sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich und er war sich sicher, dass der Ältere noch immer schlief. Dann setzte Eren seinen Weg fort, für die zweite Hälfte der Treppe benötigte er gut und gerne das dreifache der Zeit, in der er die erste Hälfte überwunden hatte, doch letztendlich spürte er den Stein des Stockwerks unter seinen Sohlen, wagte es jedoch noch nicht, erleichtert durchzuatmen. So leise er konnte, schlich er den Gang entlang, die letzte Tür vor der langen Treppe, welche direkt in den Keller führte, war jene zu Levis Unterkunft, soweit er wusste.  
Gegenüber der Holztür ging ein kurzer Gang ab, der zur Kammer mit den Reinigungsutensilien führte. Das Gerücht, dass es sich bei dem Zimmer vor Levis Ankunft einmal um eine Waffenkammer gehandelt hatte, hielt sich hartnäckig, doch keiner schien zu wissen, ob es tatsächlich stimmte. Und jene, die es wussten, traute sich keiner zu fragen.

Letztendlich stand Eren mit seiner menschlichen Last vor der Tür, an der ein kleines Schild mit Levis Namen und Rang den Bewohner des Quartiers preisgab. Die vermutlich frisch geölte Holztür ging nach Innen auf und er wähnte sich schon fast am Ziel und in Sicherheit, als ihm ein erschreckender Gedanke kam. Er hatte keine Hand frei, um die Klinke herunterzudrücken. Und selbst wenn er die gehabt hätte oder es ihm anders gelang, was würde er tun, wenn die Tür klemmte? Was, wenn sie knarrte? Was, wenn sie verschlossen war?Die Augen fest geschlossen und mit angehaltenem Atem lehnte er sich vorsichtig mit dem Rücken dagegen. Die Tür rührte sich nicht. Er legte mehr seines Gewichtes in seine Bemühungen. Die Tür gab keinen Zentimeter nach. Er drückte so fest er konnte, stemmte sich mit den Füßen gegen den Boden, bis ihm Hacken und Schulterblätter schmerzten und er auszurutschen drohte. Nichts.  
Hoffnungslos blickte er hinab, am liebsten hätte er den Kopf gedreht, die Neugier in ihm erwachte und er fragte sich, wie das schlafende Gesicht des Älteren aussah. Lächelte er? War er vollkommen entspannt? Oder hatte er den vertrauten schlecht gelaunten Ausdruck im Gesicht, der jeden ängstigen konnte, der nicht daran gewöhnt war?

Gehetzte Schritte auf dem Gang zogen Erens Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und jeder Gedanke in seinem Kopf gefror. Panisch suchte er nach einem Ausweg, bis ihm der abzweigende Gang zur Putzkammer einfiel. So schnell er konnte, ohne den Mann in seinen Armen übermäßig zu bewegen und aufzuwecken, drehte er sich um und huschte die wenigen Schritte in den stockdunklen Gang und drückte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Dann wartete er.  
Wer auch immer da kam, er oder sie hatte es eilig und kam schliddernd vor Levis Tür zum stehen. Hanji. Der braune Pferdeschwanz und die dicken Brillengläser waren unverkennbar. Ihr Arm schnellte zurück, holte weit aus, um gegen die Tür zu hämmern und der Jüngste der drei wusste, dass sein Versteckspiel vorbei war. Der Lärm würde den Schwarzhaarigen in seinen Armen auf der Stelle wecken, Erens Tage waren gezählt.  
Im letzten Moment verharrte Hanjis Faust, nur Millimeter vom Holz entfernt, sie schien zu überlegen, dann versuchte sie die Klinke herunterzudrücken und bestätigte damit die Befürchtung des Brünetten. Die Tür war verschlossen. Doch das schien die Wissenschaftlerin nicht aufzuhalten, sie hockte sich hin und kramte etwas aus ihrer Tasche, dass Eren nicht erkennen konnte, bevor sie sich am Schoss zu schaffen machte und als die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken aufsprang, weiteten sich die vor Angst beinahe frostgrünen Augen in den Schatten.

Hanji stürmte das Zimmer und es klang, als nutze sie die Gelegenheit und nehme es auf der Suche nach Levi komplett auseinander. Eren zuckte zusammen und der Gesuchte presste sein Gesicht näher an seinen Träger, seine Arme festigten ihren Halt um dessen Hals, wachte jedoch nicht auf. Bange Minuten verstrichen und der Brünette zog schon in Betracht, sich der Suchenden gegenüber zu erkennen zu geben, um das Risiko zu verringern, dass sein Vorgesetzter gerade in seinen Armen erwachte, als die offensichtlich aufgewühlte Frau wieder in der Tür erschien und die Sorge in ihrem Gesicht schnürte dem Jüngeren den Hals zu. Der Moment war jedoch nur kurz, dann stürmte sie zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war und Eren kamen trotz seines schlechten Gewissens beinahe die Tränen vor Erleichterung.  
Die Tür zu Levis Zimmer stand sperrangelweit offen.  
Als er sich sicher war, dass Hanji nicht zurückkam, huschte er hinüber und fand auch sogleich das Bett, manövrierte durch den für gewöhnlich vermutlich tadellos sauberen und aufgeräumten Raum, auf dessen Boden im Moment der halbe Inhalt des Kleiderschranks verteilt zu sein schien und bückte sich, um Levi auf den weißen Laken abzulegen. Sein Plan ging jedoch nicht auf, denn der Kleinere wollte einfach nicht loslassen.

Verzweifelt mühte Eren sich, die muskulösen Arme um seinen Nacken zu lösen, ohne deren Besitzer doch noch zu wecken und sein Herz machte unregelmäßige Purzelbäume, nur um augenblicklich stehenzubleiben, als die fremden Gliedmaßen sich von ihm lösten, der Dunkelhaarige mit einem dumpfen Plumps auf die Matratze fiel und seine Augen sich ruckartig öffneten. Blaugraue Irden starrten in ängstliches Grün und es vergingen einige Schrecksekunden, bevor einer von beiden sprach.  
"Jetzt ist mein Bett nass", stellte der Ältere trocken fest und blickte missbilligend auf den feuchten Stoff unter sich. Dann erhob er sich, stiefelte fluchend um den erstarrten Jungen in seinem Zimmer herum und sammelte einige trockene Kleidungsstücke zusammen, bevor er sich umzuziehen begann.  
"Ich nehme an, die Wahnsinnige hat die Tür aufgebrochen?" Die Frage hörte sich rhetorisch an und der Angesprochene war sowieso viel zu sprachlos, um eine Antwort darauf zu geben. "Wie zum Henker kann ein einziger Mensch ein solches Chaos anrichten", murmelte er und schob einen Haufen Hosen zur Seite, um an einen Eren bekannten Schlüsselbund zu kommen. Das Klirren weckte Eren aus seiner Schockstarre und er beeilte sich, dem Kleineren aus der Tür zu folgen.

Levi machte sich nicht die Mühe, seine Tür wieder zu verschließen, sondern ließ sie lediglich laut hinter Eren zufallen, bevor er mit festen Schritten den Gang entlang eilte. Bei ihrem Tempo dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie den Offiziersflügel hinter sich ließen und die Rekrutenquartiere erreichten. Vor einer Tür zu einem der Zweierzimmer, dessen Namensschild "Amin Arlert, Eren Jäger, Jean Kirschstein" aussagte, kamen sie zum stehen. Ohne anzuklopfen riss der Schwarzhaarige die Tür auf, ignorierte die beiden Jungen, die sich erschrocken und aus dem Schlaf gerissen in den Betten aufsetzten und riss den breiten Kleiderschrank auf. Er warf kaum mehr als einen kurzen Blick hinein, bevor er etwas herausholte und dem Brünetten hinter sich an den Kopf warf. Dann wandte er sich um, schob Eren aus dem Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter ihnen zu. Noch immer hatte der Größere kein Wort über die Lippen bekommen, eilte dem Älteren jedoch mit dem Kleiderbündel im Arm hinterher.  
Ihr Weg führte als nächstes in den Keller, wo er dem Brünetten zwei kurze Befehle an den Kopf warf, bevor er wieder verschwand. "Hierbleiben und umziehen."

Allein gelassen und noch immer vollkommen verwirrt, zog Eren sich sein nasses Oberteil über den Kopf und tauschte es mit dem Trockenen aus seinem Schrank, bevor auch Unterwäsche und Hose folgten. Es war ein Wunder, dass Levi bei seiner Aktion nicht Amins oder Jeans Kleidungsstücke aus dem dunklen Schrank gegriffen hatte und der Junge war heilfroh darüber. Ihm war klar, dass er seinen Freunden das Spektakel morgen würde erklären müssen, auch wenn ihm nicht einfallen wollte, wie. Amin würde eine Lüge sofort erkennen und Mikasas Reaktion wäre unberechenbar. Außerdem hatte Levi Stillschweigen von ihm verlangt. Bei Hanji würde er sich ebenfalls entschuldigen müssen, die Arme hatte geradezu verzweifelt ausgesehen und Eren konnte nur hoffen, dass sie noch nicht das ganze Hauptquartier geweckt hatte, weil er verschwunden zu sein schien.  
Umgezogen und trocken, die Füße in einer kleinen Wanne mit Lappen, deren Inhalt eigentlich für eine Katzenwäsche am morgen gedacht war gewaschen, setzte er sich auf sein Bett, lehnte sich an das Kopfende und zog die Knie an den Körper. Dass Levi scheinbar wusste, welche Unterwäsche der Jüngere trug, war eine Sache - dass er wusste, dass ebendieser seinen schlafenden Körper wie einen Teddybär im Arm gehalten und ihn durch die halbe Burg getragen hatte, war eine ganz andere. Und doch konnte Eren sich nicht entscheiden, was schlimmer war.

Die Hitze in seinem Gesicht kehrte mit voller Wucht zurück und die Erinnerungen der letzten Stunden wurden wieder lebendig. Die Aufregung und das Herzklopfen, als der Dunkelhaarige plötzlich vor ihm stand, mit ihm sprach, ihn verwirrte, sich in seinen Schoß fallen ließ. Die Nähe des Älteren hatte seltsame Dinge mit dem Größeren angestellt, sein Herz zum Flattern gebracht, als er es sich auf dem Brünetten bequem gemacht, sich gegen ihn gelehnt hatte, seine kühle Haut an Erens, seine dunkle Stimme, der raue Tonfall, der schmale, muskulöse Körper an seinen gedrückt, die kräftigen Arme haltsuchend um seinen Hals geschlungen, die weiche Haut der Wange und Stirn, der warme, ruhige Atem, die zarten Lippen.  
Ein verzweifeltes Kichern drängte sich aus Erens Kehle hervor, spülte über seine Lippen und ließ ihn sich wie einen Verrückten fühlen. Sein Körper war plötzlich bis zum bersten mit einer seltsamen Energie angefüllt und er hatte den Drang sich zu bewegen, herumzurennen ohne jemals stehen zu bleiben, zu springen, sich bis zu den Sternen herauf zu strecken oder ihnen entgegenzuschreien, was er noch nicht verstand. Die Energie vibrierte in ihm und gab keine Ruhe, sie ließ ihn zweifeln, in dieser Nacht noch schlafen zu können, wenn er kein Ventil dafür fand.

Levi hingegen kochte, er war wütend. Wütend auf Hanji, die sein Zimmer auseinandergenommen hatte, wütend auf Erwin, der ihm in letzter Zeit so viel Arbeit aufgebürdet hatte, wütend auf Arlert und Kirschstein, dass sie vermutlich morgen Fragen stellen und Gerüchte in die Welt setzen würden. Wütend auf Eren, weil der Idiot ihn sich so geborgen hatte fühlen lassen. Dass er ihn nicht geweckt hatte. Dass er Levi diese Gefühle entlocken konnte, die der Dunkelhaarige schon seit Jahren versucht hatte zu beseitigen. Doch vor allem war er wütend auf sich selbst. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, kein kuschelbedüftiges Stofftier. Kein junges Mädchen, dass bei einem lieben Lächeln eines netten Jungen gleich weiche Knie bekam. Kein niedliches kleines Kind, dass sich nach den warmen Armen seines Vaters sehnte. Er hatte sein Leben im Griff, war Soldat - und ein sehr erfolgreicher noch dazu!  
Warum also ließ er bei dem hitzköpfigen Idioten seine mühsam aufgebaute Maske fallen und schmiss sich ihm an den Hals wie ein liebeshungriges Hündchen?  
Seine Schritte nahmen an Geschwindigkeit zu, die Intensität der von ihm ausgehenden Wut steigerte sich und als ihm jemand entgegen rannte, musste er sich zügeln, diese Person nicht brutal zu ermorden, einfach deshalb, weil sie seinen Weg kreuzte.

Als diese Person sich jedoch als eine aufgeregte Hanji herausstellte, die auf ihn zuschoss, mit hartem Griff seine Schultern packte und begann, ihm viel zu laut und wirr Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen, während sie ihn schüttelte, riss sein Geduldsfaden. Innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde hatte die verzweifelte Wissenschaftlerin einen Dolch an der Kehle und verstummte abrupt, wie zu Eis erstarrt. "Was ist los?" Seine Frage betonte jedes Wort und seine Stimme war scharf wie das Messer in seiner Hand. "Eren ist weg", war ihre tödlich ruhige Antwort im gleichen Moment, in dem Arlert, Kirschstein und Erwin um die Ecke kamen. Die beiden Jungen trugen lediglich Schlafanzüge und schauten erschrocken und verwirrt zwischen Hanji und Levi hin und her. Erwin schien die Situation schneller zu begreifen und kam mit erhobenen Händen auf seine beiden Freunde zu. "Eren ist in guten Händen", erklärte er an die einzige Frau gewandt und nickte Levi zu, welcher seine Klinge senkte und einen Schritt zurücktrat. "Jäger war auf dem Dach, um frische Luft zu schnappen und ist jetzt zurück im Keller." Erwin nickte und drehte sich zu den beiden Rekruten, um sie zurück ins Bett zu schicken, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den beiden anderen Erwachsenen schenkte.

"Warum warst du überhaupt bei Eren?" Hanjis Wangen wurden ein wenig warm und sie schaute schuldbewusst, als sie ihm die Situation zu erklären versuchte und für ihre Taten ein Kopfschütteln und eine leichte Mahnung erhielt. "Ich weiß um deine geradezu fanatische Neugierde, aber Experimente müssen immer zuerst mit Levi und mir durchgesprochen werden, das weißt du." Sein strenger Blick wurde etwas weicher und er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wir sollten schauen, dass wir noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen", seufzte er dann und wandte sich ab, um wieder in sein Zimmer zu verschwinden. Erst jetzt fiel Levi auf, dass das Aussehen des blonden Mannes nicht so tadellos wie sonst war, die Riemen seiner Ausrüstung saßen ein wenig locker, als hätte er sie in aller Eile übergeworfen und die Uniformjacke fehlte ganz. Hanji schaute bei genauerem hinsehen ebenfalls ein gutes Stück zerrupfter aus, als gewöhnlich. Ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, als wäre sie vielfach mit den Fingern hindurchgefahren und sie war blass. "Geh schlafen", empfahl der Dunkelhaarige ihr ruppig und warf ihr einen geradezu tödlichen Blick zu. "Über das, was du in meinem Zimmer angerichtet hast, sprechen wir morgen."

Die Nacht war weit fortgeschritten und Levi konnte froh sein, wenn er noch zwei oder drei Stunden Schlaf bekommen konnte, ehe der Tag begann. Seine Schritte trugen ihn zurück zu seinem Zimmer, ehe er bei dessen Anblick aufstöhnte und entschied, die Treppe nach unten zu nehmen. Eren wartete vermutlich eh noch auf ihn.  
Als er die Tür zum Keller öffnete, sah er den Jüngeren auf dem Bett sitzen, der braune Schopf hob sich, als der Kleinere eintrat. Unter dem grünblauen Blick kam dieser sich seltsam nackt vor in seinem einfachen Hemd und der bequemen Hose, den knöchelhohen Schuhen, ohne seine Gurte und den Rest seiner Uniform und Ausrüstung, doch er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und verschloss die Tür zur Burg, ehe er das Gleiche mit der Zellentür tat und sich und Eren somit effektiv einschloss. Den Schlüssel warf er durch die Gitterstäbe auf den Stuhl an der Wand gegenüber. Der Brünette schaute ihn verwundert an, die Wangen ein kräftiges Rot und das Haar noch unordentlicher als sonst. "Ich denke, wir müssen reden."

Sich zu dem Größeren aufs Bett setzend, lehnte er sich neben ihn an das Kopfende und streckte die Beine von sich. "Wir haben heute Nacht für verflucht viel Aufregung gesorgt", teilte er seinem Zuhörer mit und konnte ein belustigtes Schnauben nicht zurückhalten. "Hanji hätte sich fast in die Hosen gemacht." Es war so einfach, in Erens Gegenwart seine Wut zu vergessen und neuen Mut zu fassen. Die innere Kraft und der starke Wille des Jüngeren wirkten motivierend auf die Menschen um ihn herum, das hatte der Kleinere schon oft festgestellt und es amüsierte ihn. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. "Warum warst du da oben und warum hast du Hanji nicht bescheid gesagt?" Erens Gesicht verlor ein wenig der Farbe und die Blässe ließ ihn kränklich wirken. Sein Gegenüber fühlte sein Herz schmerzlich beben und die Sorge ließ ihn schlucken.  
"Ich hatte einen schlimmen Alptraum", erwiderte der Gefragte ehrlich. "Ich wollte nicht darüber reden und einen Moment allein sein." Der Andere brummte zustimmend und ließ ihn fortfahren. "Ich wollte nur ganz kurz raus, aber dann…" Seine Stimme verklang unsicher und er mied Levis Blick, welcher nur mit den Schultern zuckte. "Die letzten Tage waren lang und ziemlich beschissen, ein bisschen Alkohol ist da ab und zu gut, um einmal eine Nacht durchzuschlafen und meine Toleranzgrenze ist sehr hoch. Ich war nicht betrunken", versuchte er zu erklären und rang sich dann allerdings dazu durch zuzugeben: "Scheinbar war ich angetrunken genug. Und ich bereue es ehrlich gesagt auch im Nachhinein nicht."  
Der Jüngere nickte, ein schiefes Grinsen auf den Lippen und ein warmes Feuer leuchtete in seinen Augen. "Sie schienen tief zu schlafen, als ich Sie in Ihr Zimmer gebracht habe, Sir. Ich werde mich an Ihre Anweisung halten - Kein Wort zu irgendwem. Ich bereue auch nichts, Sir. Es war ein schönes Gefühl und ich bin wirklich stolz auf das Vertrauen, das Sie mir entgegen bringen." Seine sonst so selbstbewusste Stimme war leise und klang beinahe schüchtern. Levi lächelte. Eren strahlte geradezu.

"Komm her", murmelte der Kleinere und rutschte in eine bequeme Liegeposition, bevor er einladend die Arme ausbreitete. "Ich werde mich revanchieren. Aber wenn ich noch einmal das Wort 'Sir' höre, ändere ich meine Meinung und du darfst auf dem Boden schlafen." Mit glücklich klopfendem Herzen nahm Eren die Einladung an, schmiegte sich nun im Gegenzug an den kleineren, aber muskulösen Körper, ließ sich in die Arme schließen und wärmen. Er wusste, dass Levi in ihm nicht mehr nur einen Schüler sah, einem solchen hätte er niemals offen so viele Gefühle entgegengebracht, er war nicht mehr nur eine Last und der Gedanke gab ihm genug Mut, um seinen Kopf von der Schulter des Dunkelhaarigen zu heben und diesem einen scheuen, federleichten Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.  
Auf einmal war der Gedanke, seine Gefühle mit dem Jüngeren zu teilen gar nicht mehr so schlimm für den Älteren. Ja, ihre Beziehung war gefährlich und die Information darüber durfte niemals die oberen Militärränge erreichen, aber hier im abgeschiedenen Hauptquartier, in der vergitterten Zelle im Keller, hatte Levi endlich das Gefühl, etwas in seinem Leben erreicht zu haben. Als er das Kinn des Jüngeren anhob und seine Lippen sanft über dessen streichen ließ, fühlte es sich an, wie ein Versprechen und als der Andere die Geste erwiderte, kamen ihrer beider Herzen zur Ruhe.

"Schlaf gut."

Das Mondlicht fiel durch das schmale Fenster in der Wand gegenüber, floss silbrig zwischen den soliden Gitterstäben der Zelle hindurch und malte nahezu schwarze Streifen auf den unebenen Boden. Auf dem schmalen Bett in der Mitte regten sich zwei Gestalten, einander zugewandt und nahe, schienen sie miteinander zu verschmelzen. Sie lebten trotz der Gefahr, der sie auf jeder Expedition zur Erkundung der Welt vor den großen Mauern trotzten und sie liebten, ohne die Gänze dessen zu begreifen, doch auch diese Gefühle würden sie gemeinsam erkunden, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen war. Denn Worte waren nur ein Bruchteil der Zuneigung, die ein Mensch einem anderen zeigen konnte.


End file.
